the job of her dreams?
by lady Kyasurin
Summary: sequel to please dont stop the music. sakura couldnt believe that she let that dance get to her. she wanted to see him. what happens at a job nterview? read to find out. main: itasaku minor sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

The job of her dreams, maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.

Btw I thought I should give credit to the person who gave me the idea, she rocks!

Give it up for **BLOODIED-CHEERY-BLOSSOM**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Sakura woke up with a bad headache. All that dancing with that strange dark man really had affected her. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom; she had an interview in about an hour. Once inside of a nice warm shower, all of her problems sort of went down the drain. She stepped out and pulled on a small black dress, it was strapless and went down to her knees she wouldnt ever wear something shorter on a job interview with the Uchihas. Sakura sighed as she pulled on a business jacket over her dress; she looked business like, right? She pulled her long pink hair in a bun on her head, and added a bit of makeup. She smiled, she looked great.

XXXxxxXXX

Itachi smirked at his younger brother, ranting about the fact that Itachi would get an assistant and not him. Itachi let his thoughts wander to the mysterious pink haired girl that he had danced with. He really wanted to see her again, what if he posted flyers looking for her? He smirked; his fangirls would have no problem whatsoever dying their hair pink for him. "Itachi, what are you thinking about?" He refrained from his thoughts when he saw his brother looking at him with wide eyes. "Nothing, sasuke."

Sasuke pulled on his collar, "Whatever. When is that girl gonna get here?"

Itachi smirked. "You're 24 years old; I think you should have just a bit more patience."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Hn. Shes late." Itachi looked at the clock. "Think again brother, shes right on time."

Sasuke and Itachi both turned their faces towards the opening door.

XXXxxxXXX

Sakura nearly had a heart attack; the man she had danced with was sitting at the table, along with a look alike.

She nearly sprinted out the door.

The look on his face was pure shock and a glint of amusement." U-um, hi Im here for the job."

The younger one shamelessly let his eyes roam over her body, while Itachi spoke. "Yes. Please sit down."

She took a seat in front of them. She couldnt help but slightly blush at the foot rubbing up her leg; the younger one certainly had taken a liking to her.

Itachi coughed and looked her straight in the eyes, "What is your name?"

Sakura knotted her hands together. "Sakura Haruno."

She looked him over as he looked at her portfolio, so he was Itachi Uchihai........impressive. She couldnt believe that she had danced with a multi-millionaire and not known it.

He smirked at her, "You seem like an ideal girl for the job, tell me about yourself."

She slightly blushed. "I am 24 years old; I just graduated from Putnam College. U-um I was born in Tokyo." He smirked at her. He could barely contain his happiness he had found the girl, and had the perfect chance to be around her all the time; he was going to enjoy this.

He looked at his younger brother; he had certainly developed an interest in Sakura. That irked Itachi just a bit; he was going to have to tell his little brother to step off.

Itachi looked over the woman and stuck out his hand.

You start tomorrow at 9:00, Sakura-san." She hesitantly grabbed it, and shook.

"Of course, Uchiha-san."

They let their hands drop, and Sasuke immediately grabbed her hand, "If you need anything, Im Sasuke, bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura let go of his hand and walked towards the door,

**This was gonna be fun.**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Once again my personal thanks to bloodied-cheery-blossom, I thank you for the idea.**

**Everyone let me know if this should be a one shot or a two shot.**

**Thank you,**

**LadyXKyasurin**


	2. Chapter 2

The job of her dreams?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I only take credit for the plot.

XXXxxxXXX

Sakura slowly stepped in the huge Uchiha office, it was 9:00. She hesitantly walked up to the front desk. There was a young blonde girl with long bright blonde hair, and right next to her sat a girl with red hair and glasses. Sakura politely walked up to them, "Hi I'm Itachi Uchihas secretary. Do you know where his office is?" Both of the girls glared at her. "Hmph…down the hall, three doors to the right. Don't try anything he is mine." The red head spoke so seriously it made Sakura want to laugh, especially when the blonde smacked her upside the head. "HE IS SO MINE!" the blonde snapped. "NOT IN YOUR LIFE PIG!" "FATTY" "BLONDIE" "FOUR EYES!"

Sakura slipped out of the room before they could say more.

XXXxxxXXX

"Come in." Sakura stepped in the large office, it had three red couches, a large flat screen TV, and the walls were painted black. There was a small office area, with a black desk and a blood red chairs.

"U-um, you have an office meeting in a half an hour, your mother requested that you have brunch with her, and afterwards you have another meeting." She felt like yawning but kept her mouth shut. After what seemed like a year of intense staring from Itachi, he finally spoke. "How long are you planning on pretending that dance didn't happen?" She suddenly felt her stomach drop, oh no. she wasn't going to answer that question.

"I'm going to find my office, by Uchiha-san!" she rushed out the door, almost tripping in her two inch heels.

XXXxxxXXX

Sakura gasped when she found her apartment, a janitor named Shikamaru had told her, after she woke him up from his deep sleep, on the floor.

It was medium sized; it had two pink couches, a black rug, and black walls. In the right corner there was a black desk, with a pink laptop sitting on it.

She smiled and walked over to the desk. It had to have been specially made for her; I mean who else resembled pink so much.

XXXxxxXXX

It was nearing seven, and Sakura had managed to steer clear of her boss, she was so scared of his long shadow appearing in the hallway that she had jumped into the nearest supply closet, bad idea.

She wasn't alone in said closet….

In the closet was a blonde girl with four pigtails and the janitor (who didn't do his job, apparently.)….

Making out.

"U-Uh, yeah….I'm gonna go n-now."

She hurriedly opened the door and walked out, trying to forget that scene. She didn't even notice when a large tall shadow loomed on her.

"Sakura-san, are you going to go home now?"

Sakura brought her large green eyes up to his face.

"Of course Uchiha-san."

She began to walk away, until she felt his long thin nimble fingers wrap around her wrist.

'Crap.'

"Want to go to dinner?" she inwardly winced. 'If I say no I'm fired, if I say yes and dump him I'm fired!!!'

"Sure."

XXXxxxXXX

**I am totally done with this!!! I may make another one to fit the date and all that, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Ok I guys I came up with singers for my favorite naruto characters**

**Temari- Kelly Clarkson **

**Itachi- within temptation**

**Sasuke- disturbed**

**Sakura- Avril Lavigne**

**Madara- Linkin Park**

**Kakashi- panic!atthedisco**

**Gaara- breaking Benjamin**

**Neji- green day**

**Naruto- Eminem**

**Ok I know that those are weird choices, but I think within temptations songs totally fit Itachi!!!!**

**LadyXKyasurin**


End file.
